An Errand
by PetalPierrot
Summary: Kunikida-kun goes on an errand, and things go haywire as they always do.
"Kunikida-kun, could you pick up my package from the post office?" Yosano's melodic voice rang. "It should contain medical supplies and a few other items." She walked into the office room from her own and gazed at him. "I'm on it." The tall young man answered and went on his way to the post office.

He checked the time and calculated how long it'll take him to accomplish this task, then went on his way. " _This shouldn't take long."_ he thought to himself. Kunikida received the package without delay and headed back to the agency, satisfied with having finished so early. He didn't get very far, as something quite unexpected happened.

A young girl stood crying in front of a tree. No one seemed to notice, though, as everyone was busy with their own lives, no one had time for someone else's problems, regardless if it were a child or not. When she spotted Kunikida passing by without noticing her, she cried even more desperately.

Kunikida, who was deep in thought, came out of his trance and looked back a bit troubled at the girl.

"What's the matter?"

"My kitty is stuck in the tree, and I can't climb up the tree to get it."

She spoke through sobs. Kunikida sighed and nodded

"Very well, I'll get your cat down." He settled the package down carefully and looked at the tree, trying to see where the cat was. When he spotted it, he climbed up and put the cat in his inner pocket and then nimbly climbed down, handing the little girl her cat.

"Take better care of your pet next time" he said, half warningly and picked the package back up, going about his business.

" _Now then, surely nothing else will pop up"_ Kunikida sighed, muttering to himself and checked his watch again. He was on time, as expected, he did not want Yosano to get angry at him for being late. Not that he ever was late on his own accord.

Just as he thought that nothing else would go haywire, he saw police cars speeding up someplace. He couldn't help but feel concerned. He had more important things to do, (like finally delivering this package to Yosano) but still. He decided to go see what the commotion was all about. Perhaps he could help.

"What's the commotion about?" He asked one of the officers

"I'm going to need you to back away, sir." The officer told him

"I'm a representative of the Armed Detective Agency, perhaps I could help."

On that note the officer's expression changed, as if he had heard of the agency. "A man entered the hotel building and is holding the personnel hostage. He has a bomb strapped to himself, and is threatening to blow up if anyone tries to stop him."

"Is there a way to enter the building from the roof?" Kunikida looked up at the building.

The officer nodded "We have officers up there as well, waiting for the right moment to shoot…"

"I'll join them up there. I have an idea." He said sternly and went up to the roof. He joined the officers and let them know who he was. "I need you to distract him." He said and pulled out his notebook. He conjured up wire snappers and a grabber tool that could reach down.

He made himself aware of the target, bomb, and hostages. Then he quickly went to the other side of the roof and removed the glass from the window. When the culprit was being distracted by the police, Kunikida conjured up a wire gun, just in case. He leaned into the window and hooked his legs on the base of it, then he hung upside down. He had the wire snappers in his teeth, as he needed to disarm the bomb on the spot. He shot the grabber at the target and when it gripped the bomb he yanked it back. The grabber moved back into position with high speed. The man turned around and glared at him. "I told you not to get the police involved!" The man grabbed the remote and was about to press the button when the police shot him in the arm, causing him to drop the remote. Kunikida got hold of the bomb and swiftly cut the required wire, without any other disruption.

When everything was over, he came back up and sighed with relief. He somewhat wished someone else was tasked with the package.

The man was arrested and was driven away to the police station, arm bandaged for the time being.

He was quite glad when he arrived back to the office, completely exhausted, with the package intact. As he approached the door, however, he felt something was off. " _Not again"_ he grumbled silently to himself.

The lights were off and it was quieter than usual. Kunikida immediately felt suspicious and quietly settled the package down. He reached into his inner pocket then grabbed hold on one of his loose pages with "gun" written on it. He frowned. If an enemy was in, holding everyone hostage he was ready to attack.

He reached for the doorknob and twisted it slowly, quietly, gingerly. He summoned the gun and opened the door, holding the gun out in front of himself, ready to shoot at anything that moved.

Then the lights turned on and the sound of confetti poppers went off. Kunikida was positively confused, and his face showed.

"Look who's finally back!" Yosano smirked.

"It took you a while, Kunikida-kun!" Dazai smirked What took you so long?"

"Since Kunikida-kun is back let's eat!" Ranpo grinned.

"What's going on?" Kunikida looked around at the desks full of food, drinks and the like.

"You worked very hard on the past few cases, everyone decided to throw you a birthday party" Fukuzawa came out of his office.

"And you brought the crowning jewel!" Yosano interjected and went to get the box from outside.

Inside the box was a cake with "Happy Birthday Kunikida" written on it. He had worked so hard he had forgotten his own birthday, but thankfully his co-workers did not. It was a fine celebration indeed.


End file.
